Just Friends
by wolfy odonell
Summary: Los iniciales de Kalos Chesnaught, Delphox y Greninja, se van de vacaciones a la región de Alola, para vivir nuevas aventuras y conocer nuevos amigos, en este viaje con miles de sucesos inesperados pueden pasar miles de cosas, ¿podrá su amistad sobrevivir?, ¿como pueden ellos madurar y enfrentar las adversidades? ADEVERTENCIA!: CHESROAR yaoi (¿pokefilia?) , AU (furry?). DISFRUTA
1. Chapter 1

**JUST FRIENDS**

 **hola hace mil años que no escribo y bueno creo que debo retomar el habito, si algo esta muy mal pueden decírmelo espero que este primer capitulo les agrade. y ya lo edite un poco espero no lastimar tanto sus ojos ahahahaha.**

* * *

Los iniciales de la región de Kalos son invitados a tomar unas vacaciones durante dos semanas en la región de Alola, donde serán recibidos por sus anfitriones Primarina, Decidueye e Incineroar, quienes ya están en el muelle de la isla Mele mele, mientras tanto nuestros queridos Chesnaught, Delphox y Greninja están sobre el barco tipo trasatlántico que los llevara a esta fantástica nueva aventura tropical. Sin embargo a pesar de estar a pocos minutos de llegar no todo parece marchar viento en popa ya que nuestro blanquecino grandulón esta fuertemente agarrado de los barrotes que dan hacia el mar, con una cara completamente enfermiza. Y mientras la zorra amarillenta sale de su camarote a tomar un poco de aire fresco ve a su amigo dirigiéndose hacia el con preocupación.

-Ches ¿todo esta bien? - Dice la zorra mientras pone una mano en la espalda de su gran amigo mareado cuidando de no pincharse con alguna de las espinas de su espalda.

-s… si - Contesta el aferrándose con fuerza en la barra del barco y tratando de quitar su mirada del océano, intento disimular sus fuertes mareos sin mucho éxito forzando una horrible sonrisa falsa. Cosa que hizo a la pokemon solo dar un suspiro de resignación.

\- está bien bobo, hay algo de medicina antimaeros en el botiquín del camarote ¿quieres que vaya por un poco? Realmente parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento – comento en un último esfuerzo para ayudar a su evidentemente aquejado amigo que por alguna razón no se dejaba ayudar, sin embargo seria un problema pasajero hasta que llegara a su destino pero aun asi no era algo muy agradable de ver.

\- no, está bien Dellphy tengo todo bajo control - El puercoespín(?) trata de enderezarse pero justo en ese momento9 siente un reflujo que llena sus mejillas y se apresura a tragar su propio vomito para aparentar que tiene todo bajo control y dejar de preocupar a la chica.

La de las grandes orejas se inclina un poco hacia su amiga posando sus manos en su cintura frunciendo levemente el ceño -Esta bien pero… si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo, ya casi llegamos a Alola y no quiero que lo primero que tengamos que hacer sea acudir a un centro pokemon solo porque me estas mintiendo - añade en tono de regaño

-Si todo bajo control Dellphy… - el acorazado tipo lucha solo rasca su cabeza avergonzado, tratando de no causar mas problemas con sus malestares, comenzando a sobar levemente su barriga sin embargo la del pelaje rojizo le da una última mirada de sospecha con el rabillo del ojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Eso espero ire a buscar a Greninja el parecía el más entusiasmado con todo esto de venir a Alola, y no lo e visto en casi todo el viaje

-Bueno, ya lo conoces, posiblemente este jugueteando por ahí, investigando.-menciono de manera indiferente. Yo que se… el suele ser bastante raro y retraído.- miro a la Delphox apartando de su vista al mar en pleno movimiento. Además, sabes lo mucho que le gusta estar a solas.

Justo en ese momento un chorro de agua se alza desde el mar con una gran fuerza y aterriza en frente del barco, asustando completamente a nuestro mareado Chesnaught mientras nuestra Delphox apenas se inmuta a moverse y no ser salpicada por las gotas y darle una mirada de pocos amigos a la rana delgada -¿divirtiéndote? – en tono sarcástico solo se limita a levantar una de sus cejas, bueno al menos la zona donde deberían estar.

-Desde luego - Contesta de una forma sínica, que de no ser por su larga lengua cubriendo su boca podríamos observar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Bien… mas vale que te seques estamos a poco de arribar en el muelle, y no quiero pasar vergüenzas con ninguno de los dos, asi que mas vale que se comporten - la zorra se da media vuelta para retirarse dejando a ambos chicos solos en la proa del barco, hasta que el chico azulado mira a su compañero no importándole mucho su situación

-Nunca fuiste bueno en el mar ¿hu? – comenta para ver el casi morado rostro de su amigo, como si estuviese envenenado

\- Estoy perfectam… - Su frase es cortada para tapar su boca y correr rápidamente hacia el mar seguido de muchos sonidos gluturales.

\- Ugh, que asqueroso, sabes hay a quienes nos gusta nadar ahí - Chesnaught aun cabizbajo y casi sin fuerza solo levanta su brazo en dirección a la rana levantando su garra de en medio …

\- ¿tan inmaduro como siempre, Chess?

\- Jodete… -sin levantar la vista de su lugar y solo aguantando de ya no sacar nada de su ya vacío estomago

\- Wathever dude… es mejor que te prepares o no querrás ver a una verdadera "bruja" molesta - haciendo énfasis en "bruja" hace un ademan de comillas con sus manos para después retirarse hacia su propio camarote, mientras el pobre chico planta se arrastra en cuatro patas hacia el suyo.

Después de unos 20 minutos el barco al fin logra a arribar en Mele mele , una bella isla paradisiaca, con un calor húmedo característico de las playas, y ese bello aroma fresco y tropical, como si fuera una rara combinación entre la humedad del agua salada en la arena y varios frutos tropicales, que inundan de forma hipnoptizante a nuestros tres chicos recién llegados. Mientras ya están ahí los chicos quienes están esperando su llegada, a lo lejos podemos ver a una sirena de pelo acuoso haciendo señas agitando los brazos frenéticamente y a sus lados respectivamente se encontraban un búho serio con sus alas cruzadas y un gran tigre recargándose en un palmera

-Creo que son ellos – dice la zorra dando una mirada a los chicos que están a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos

\- Eres toda una sherlock Dhell - Delphox ignoro el cometario. Tomo sus maletas y avanzo por el muelle, los chicos le siguieron.

-Hey ¡alola! Bienvenidos - Dice la alegre Primarina apresurándose a ponerle a los 3 chicos un collar de flores típico del lugar, mientras que Decidueye solo asiente e Incineroar guiña un ojo alzando la mano como saludo

-Gracias… tú debes ser primarina ¿verdad? Soy Dellphox, el grandote es Chesnaught no se asusten en realidad en bastante tranquilo… y el otro es…

\- Greninja, soy Greninja, un gusto - Dice interrumpiendo a la chica y apresurarse a tomar la mando de la sirena u de alguna manera besar su mano, mientras la chica se sonroja - Muchas gracias por invitarnos. -

\- Bueno este… yo… - la peliaacua solo se alcanza sonrojar pero rápidamente entre ambos tipo agua se interpone el imponente tigre de fuego rompiendo el saludo, y con una cara no muy amable le da su mano a la rana

\- soy Incineroar, el callado es Decidueye. – Dice apuntando al encapuchado con el pulgar – mucho gusto hermano. -

La rana solo voltea a ver con indiferencia a el felino sin tomar su mano –interesante - . el felino solo baja su mano y Primarina se pone entre ellos nerviosa, tratando de cortar la tensión

-bue… bueno creo que están cansados después de un largo viajes, ¿quieren que los ayudemos a llegar al pokeresort? – la otra chica pokemon lse le une a la plática un poco nerviosa por la obvia primera mala impresión.

-si bueno… sería un placer… - Contesto la zorra con las maletas, y caminando a lado de la sirena, sin embargo, el gran felino se ofreció a cargar el equipaje de la zorrita, y ella acepto - vaya que caballeros son en Alola, desearía que en kalos fueran la mitad de hombres - dando una mirada fulminante a sus compañeros, y siguió una amena conversación con la sirena.

A Greninja realmente no le importaba pero Chesnaught se sintió un poco culpable y camino cabizbajo sobre la blanca arena del lugar alrededor de toda esa basta vegetación mientras se adentraban más a fondo y la flora iba tomando más fuerza como en una especie de jungla siguiendo un camino de tierra que parecía era lo único que hacia posible que caminaran por ese lugar, había un fuerte aroma a petricor, el aroma de las plantas inundo su fosas nasales, era un aroma tan agradable que siempre le fascino, dio un gran suspiro y trato de concentrarse en ese bellísimo lugar hasta que el felino se le acerco -¿Qué pasa chico no hablas mucho? ¿Eso es normal en los tipo planta?. –

-¿he?... bueno.. este… no lo siento… discúlpame - Tartamudeo bastante nervioso con la interrupción del rojizo pero el gato solo una risotada

\- hahahaha ¿Por qué te disculpas bro?, no hay necesidad, no te pongas nervioso no muerdo… bueno no mucho- menciono con descuido mirando fijamente al luchador

-¿ah? – Chess solo miro dudoso levantando su cara.

-Haha olvídalo, y pareces un chico grande, ¿te ejercitas o algo?.- dijo Incineroar apuntando a sus brazos abultados

-bu.. bueno, me gusta luchar, hago todo lo posible por entrenar

-oye eso suena genial, debemos tener un encuentro ¿Qué te parece chico grande?

-¿e.. estas seguro? – menciono con inseguridad, pero una muy leve curva en su labios sonriente, mostrando su emoción

-Vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo de que te patee el trasero

-N… ¡no! De ninguna manera

-Bueno que te parece si te ayudo a instalarte en tu habitación, y vamos a tener una batalla

-bue… bueno yo no se - El tigre le da un puñetazo en el brazo de puercoespín de forma juguetona

-vamos ¿o tienes otros planes?

-Bue… bueno no se que diga Dellphox – menciono de nuevo dudoso jugueteando con sus dedos, el tigre de fuego puso las maletas en una sola mano y puso su brazo libre detrás de su cabeza

-Bueno probablemente ella salga con Primarina junto a tu amigo la rana a un tour. A la playa - Apenas dijo playa la cabeza de Chesnaught se bajó nuevamente, realmente se veía un chico con problemas de timidez pero el tigre no9 se iba a dejar vencer solo por una pequeña emoción, le agradaba el chico solo sería cuestión de romper su cascaron, así que solo dijo

\- No parece emocionarte la idea…

-No me agrada mucho el mar…

-Bueno a mí tampoco me gusta mucho el agua, tu sabes un gato de fuego, no es realmente como que me encante, así ¿Qué qué te parece mi idea?

-Supongo que está bien…

\- All right big guy, !tenemos un trato!

Durante el camino al pokeresort todo fue tranquilo había una plática amena entre todos, a excepción obvia de Greninja y Decidueye que se mantenían al margen, hasta llegar al lugar, el pokeresort era una especie de conjunto de cabañas echas de bambu y madera que alguna civilización antigua había abandonado, sin embargo estaban aún en estado decente debido a los cuidados de los pokemon salvajes quienes habían mantenido oculto el lugar de los humanos para sus propias actividades recreativas. había sitios como en cualquier hotel con piscina, canchas para varios deportes y sobre todo una gran cantidad de pokemon estando por todo el lugar disfrutando de las instalaciones.

El sitio era cuidado y reguardado por el gerente del lugar y protector de la isla Mele mele Tapu Koko, que después de darles la bienvenida alos famosos visitantes de Kalos, les dio las llaves de sus habitaciones y ordeno a un par de Bewear`s tomar y llevar el equipaje. Serian dos habitaciones en una misma pequeña cabaña, una para Delphox y otra para Greninja y Chesnaught , el trio de alola ayuda a que se instalaran apropiadamente para después hablar sobre dar un pequeño tour por la playa.

-Eh.. Primarina, creo que yo y el grandote nos vamos a ir a entrenar un poco por ahí… - menciono el tipo fuego tratando de safarse de la situación del aburrido tour que venia

\- ¿a si?

-Yep ¿cierto? - Dijo dirigiendo su mirada Hacia Chesnaught para después darle un leve codazo.

-Eh.. si…-la chica acuática parecía algo decepcionada ya que no estaba en sus planes esta situación sin embargo no todo estaba acabado así que les pregunto a los dos restantes

-Bueno, ¿Qué dicen ustedes Greninja, Delphox?

-Yo iré donde quiera que me lleves linda - Dijo Greninja apresurándose de nuevo con Primarina, mientras Incineroar con cara de molestia paso su brazo alrededor de la sirena

-Primarina, creo que deberías ir con cuidado recuerda que hay demasiado Toxapex venenosos que solo están buscando "enterrar" sus espinas en alguien… - era claro que el felino trataba de decir algo, pero la sirena no lo captaba, mientras que el resto del grupo si, y eso solo molestaba y hacia fruncir el seño a el nija azulado, pero tratando de romper la tensión de nuevo Delphox se apresuró a preguntar

-¿Toxapex?

-Son pokemon venenosos muy comunes en las playas de Alola - Contesto seriamente Decidueye desde la esquina oscura de la cabaña en la que estaba recargado todo este tiempo.

-O vaya así que hablas - Dijo el ninja tratando de hacer una especie de mofa hacia la lechuza verdosa, pero este rápidamente respondio sin alguna emoción en su voz

-Lo hago, pero no había tenido la oportunidad para decir algo verdaderamente "útil y productivo", señor Greninja, pero veo que es tal y como son los rumores, tienes una lengua larga, demasiado para un ninja ¿no lo crees?

La cara de molestia de Greninja era evidente, pero Delphox se apresuró a intervenir y de nuevo salvando el día solo llego a tomar el ala del ave entre sus brazos diciendo con emoción y una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno me muero por conocer la playa chicos, después de todo a eso venimos, solo tomaremos una ducha rápido y nos veremos en el muelle en una hora ¿Qué les parece?

-Claro genial ahí los esperamos justo en el muelle –Contesnto Primarina empujando a Decidueye e Incineroar por la puerta -Hasta luego chicos fue genial conocerlos -

Cuando se despidieron, Delphox inmediatamente se dirigió molesta hacia Greninja y dio unos pasos pesados hasta ponerse justo frente a el -¿no podemos pasar unas vacaciones relajantes sin que dejes de actuar como un cretino?.-

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – contesto la rana alzando la voz completamente a la defensiva

-¡¿mi problema?! ¿Cuál es el tuyo? Haz actuado como un imbécil desde que llegamos a aqui, y estas tratando mal a los chicos, recuerda que por ellos tenemos vacaciones aquí, pensé que estabas feliz de venir a Alola

-Lo estoy… no es mi culpa que actúen tan desagradable

-¿Desagradables ellos? Tu empezaste toda esta mierda incomoda por intentar ligarte a Primarina y actuar como un idiota con tus comentarios hacia los chicos

-A ya veo… a si que es ese el problema de eso trata todo este inesperado berrinche, estas celosa de que le preste atención a otra chica

-¡jodete Greg! Eres un jodido imbécil, pero te lo advierto si arruinas nuestras vacaciones yo…

-¿tú qué? –la rana ninja de inmediato alzo la voz y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica poniendo un dedo justo en su pecho - ¿Me lastimaras con tu lanzallamas? Mira como tiemblo… -Justo en ese momento Chesnaught pone su garra en el hombro de Greninja de forma seria apretándolo con algo de fuerza.

-Basta. – por primera vez en todo el viaje Chesnaught hablaba de forma completamente seria incluso sombría -ella tiene razón es mejor que no lo arruines para nadie. -

Greninja puede ser muy boquifloja pero sabe que en una pelea esta en mucha desventaja contra Chesnaught, el solo quita el agarre de su amigo del hombro y dice indiferente -Como sea, me ire a bañar -El camina directamente hacia la bañera y cierra la puerta tras el con fuerza, mientras la zorra suspira y abre la puerta para retirarse a su habitación. -

-jamás se le quitara lo imbécil ¿verdad Chees?

-Bueno asi es nuestro amigo… - dice el mayor dando una mirada incomoda de resignación

-Si tienes razón, iré a bañarme también… mi habitación tiene su propio baño, pero antes de irme eso va también para ti no quiero problemas con el gatote guapo trata de comportarte mientras sales con el ¿vale?

-¿he…? ¿te gusto Incineroar?

-pues yo no diría precisamente eso, sin embargo es atractivo de alguna forma ¿no lo crees?

La zorrita lanza una mirada picara que hace que su amigo se sonroje y se ponga inquieto comode costumbre sudando un poco

-Como podría saberlo… es un chico

-O vamos admitir que un chico es guapo no te hace homosexual, debes admitir que está en forma, esos músculos son de alguna manera sexys ¿verdad?, además su actitud me parece bastante carismática de alguna manera

-E… eso creo…

Delphox solo suelta una leve risita -Hahaha como sea nos vemos en una hora, no olvides bañarte, ¡apestas! - La chica desapareció de la habitación y el tipo planta solo alza su brazo y dar una olfateada su axila

-pfff creo que tiene razón

* * *

 **bueno esto es mas como un pequeñísimo prologo, es algo muy cortito lo se espero el siguiente capitulo hacerlo mas largo, espero que disfruten de esto, dejen sus reviews, siempre es bueno revisarlos.**


	2. Secretos de un mal día

!Hola chicos!, antes que nada perdón, en serio perdón por tardar tanto con esta actualización, pasaron muchas cosas malas estas semanas, creo que ya hace un mes de el capitulo anterior, me frustre bastante, por que no tenia absolutamente nada ganas de escribir (que novedad) ademas de otras responsabilidades que atender, pero me sentía comprometida con ustedes de darles un capitulo mas largo que pudiesen disfrutar. así que aquí esta espero lo disfruten y bueno perdonen si es muy malo me estoy acostumbrando a este formato.

* * *

 **Secretos de un mal día**

Después de tomar una relajante ducha caliente nuestro pokemon erizo solo toma una de las toallas que estaban colgadas en el perchero y empezar a pasarla por su cara y pecho secando primero su frondoso pelaje y después seguir con el resto de su cuerpo para terminar por enrollarla alrededor de su cintura. El lugar aún estaba rodeado de una espesa niebla de vapor debido al agua caliente que desprendía el lugar hace un momento. Se dirige caminando hacia a la parte del lavabo que en la parte de arriba colgado en la pared estaba un espejo de tamaño promedio demasiado empañado para poder ver su reflejo, el chico solo paso su mano sobre el para desaparecer esa humedad que le impedía verse a si mismo.

Después de observarse el rostro un momento fijamente soltó un gran suspiro solo cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente y darse la vuelta para ver su espalda, que luce tonificada después de siempre cargar ese pesado caparazón que lleva a todos lados, El dio una pequeña sonrisa y flexiono sus brazos volteando hacia atrás para que los músculos de sus brazos y espalda se marcaran aún más –supongo que no estoy del todo mal… ¿verdad?... - se preguntó a si mismo antes de que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta estrepitosamente lo interrumpiera

-¡Chess! ¡Mueve tu gordo culo o llegaremos tarde! – Gritaba el ninja fuera de la puerta mientras que el chico grande se apresura a salir de la habitación y el azulado seguía alzando la voz caminando de pared a pared por la habitación debido a la desesperación -¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Enserio cuesta tanto lavar tu enorme trasero? –

-¡Greg! Cierra tu estúpida boca o por donde sea que escupas la basura que hablas – el tipo hierba solo se apresuró a tomar su caparazón espinoso y casco que cubria el pelaje y pequeñas orejas de su cabeza para ponerlo rápidamente, después tomo un par de bermudas y ponerlas para tapar su parte intima, siempre solo se ponía con un leotardo del mismo color que su piel que se camuflajeaba perfectamente con el resto de su cuerpo y ocultar sus partes nobles, varios pokemon ya lo hacían incluyendo sus amigos, pero esta vez decidió usar algo diferente después de todo eran sus vacaciones en una hermosa playa paradisiaca había que cambiar un poco las cosas. – listo vámonos. – justo iban en camino cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto.

-¿listos chicos? – la zorra amarillenta llego con una enorme sonrisa brillante evidentemente entusiasmada por la salida.

-sí, si como sea vámonos ya- la rana solo la hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar con sus brazos cruzados.

-parece que alguien está entusiasmado con la sirena ¿hu? – la zorra lo comento con un poco molesta por la acción de su amigo y Chesnaught solo alcanzo a asentir – bueno vamos. – Delphox tomo de la mano al más alto y lo hizo apresurarse en caminar, mientras este solo se ruborizaba ligeramente.

La zorra comenzó a correr y llevaba casi arrastrando al albino, quien solo se frenó de repente -puedo caminar solo Dell… - inmediatamente ella le soltó y sonrió mientras caminaban detrás de Greninja

-pues no lo parece, ¿no te entusiasma ir con ese tigre a combatir?

-no dije eso… claro el parece un gran chico solo me pone un poco nervioso el no saber cómo interactuar con el… ¿y si lo arruino?, ¿o digo algo indebido?, ¿Y si cometo una estupidez?- Chesnaught empezó a balbucear con su mirada baja y ponerse nervioso

-¡Chess!

\- y si…

-¡Chesnaught! ¡ya cállate! – el más grande solo quedo sorprendido por el repentino grito de su amiga y apenado solo volvió a bajar su rostro, pero ella se acercó a él y con ambas manos levanto su cara. –lo harás de maravilla, solo se tú mismo ¿vale?, eres un gran pokemon y alguien súper con quien pasar el tiempo, estoy seguro de que le agradas a Incineroar por quien eres, relájate y ¡dale una paliza!, demuéstrale de que estamos hechos en Kalos, que su ventaja de tipo no te asuste – ella le dio un par de leves palmadas a sus mejillas y siguió caminando dejando a un poco mas confiado Chesnaught, sonriendo apenadamente y sobando su mejilla.

No tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar al muelle donde habían acordado, y ya estaban los tres iniciales de Alola esperándolos, -lamento hacerlos esperar – dijo la chica con apariencia de bruja

-descuida también acabamos de llegar- menciona la sirena, pero el tigre solo atina a decir de forma inesperada

-llevamos aquí más de media hora, porque Primarina tenía vergüenza de llegar tar…- el gato se ve interrumpido por un fuerte codazo en el estómago de la albina y el solo se tiro sobre sus rodillas sin aire, la sirena hizo como si nada y cerrando sus ojos con una gran sonrisa dijo

-hehe que gracioso eres Incineroar, pero creo que tu tenías otra cosa que hacer – el tigre logro levantarse después de un momento

-¡¿estás loca mujer?! – el tigre contesto molesto tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido con ese golpe.

Ella solo contesto en voz semibaja y entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa y con una cara de preocupación evidente -Incineroar estas causando una mala impresión a los invitados –

-¿eso justifica que me sofoques? – después de decir eso lo último que vio venir el tigre fue una aleta yendo directamente a su cara que lo hizo parar justo al mar

-hay pobre Incineroar, debes ser más cuidadoso. - ella solo tapo su boca fingiendo preocupación - bueno sigamos chicos, que nos quedan pocas horas de sol la sirena se arrastró hacia adelante como una foca para andar, y Greninja y Decidueye la siguieron, sin embargo el mayor de tipo planta solo dijo

-e… esperen ¿qué hay del?, ¿está bien? – él se preocupaba por el felino mirando hacia la playa y la lechuza regresa para ponerse a su lado.

-él estará bien, no es la primera vez que sucede, así que no te preocupes puedes esperarlo aquí – justo en ese momento una gran ola arrastra al felino hacia la costa y este tosía como loco para después tomar una gran bocanada de aire –vez te lo dije, los vemos en la noche en el hotel habrá una fiesta por ahí, los esperamos – el búho se dirigió a la zorra quien parecía también algo preocupada por el tigre de fuego y se la llevo para ir detrás de Greninja y Primarina.

Chesnaught corrió rápidamente hacia el tigre y se inclinó para ver su estado, el solo tosió un poco más y gruño aclarando su garganta –esa puta sirena me las va a pagar –

-eh… ¿estás bien? ¿Te ayudo?-

-no, estoy bien niño descuida – el tigre rápidamente se reincorporo y se paró frente a el de un salto – necesitan mucho más para vencer a este fuerte y guapo chico – Incineroar solo puso sus manos en la cintura y dio una enorme sonrisa, guiñando su ojo hacia el chico, pero lo único que consiguió fue un montón de carcajadas por parte del mayor

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

El tigre gruño un poco y se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué te causa tanta gracia ¿ha? –

-haha.. yo..haha yo.. En verdad lo siento mucho… hahahaha solo tienes que admitir que fue un poco gracioso…-el pokemon erizo intento tranquilizarse y no reírse limpiando una lagrima en sus ojos

-hehe… si supongo… - el tigre solo rasco una mejilla apenado y ayudo a levantarse al puercoespín –bueno ¿listo para ir?

-hehe vale. – ambos caminaron hacia la frondosa jungla hasta perderse.

Mientras tanto los otros cuatro chicos ya caminaban por la blanca playa de Mele mele, la radiante peliazul se paró frente a ellos con gran entusiasmo y con una enorme sonrisa dijo -iremos a un lindo bar pokemon que está escondido en una playa privada cerca de aquí, soy amiga cercana del dueño.- ella dio un guiño y la zorra solo alzo una sus manos entusiasmada como la otra chica

-¡Genial! Mataría por una margarita helada ahora mismo, además llevo mucho tiempo sin beber.

El ninja azul solo se cruzó de brazos mirando expectante a su amiga –creo que deberíamos hacer otro tipo de actividad, Dell no maneja muy bien el alcohol – la zorra solo se acercó a Greninja y lo tomo de un brazo jalándolo en forma de berrinche moviéndolo de lado a lado.

-vamos Greg, no seas aguafiestas estamos de vacaciones, además solo prometo tomar una, enserio la necesito o moriré de sed.

-podría lanzarte un chorro de agua, tal vez así se quite tu sed, además eres del jodido tipo fuego, ¿no se supone que debes odiar el agua?. –

-soy de fuego ¡no una maldita muerta!, soy un ser vivo tengo necesidades ¿sabes?

-claro que si y el alcohol no es una de ellas. - Decidueye y Primarina miraban a ambos chicos un poco extrañados, habían tomado una actitud bastante diferente a como eran cuando los conocieron, peleando, pero aparentemente de una manera sana ellos se veían tan fuera de su personaje, sobre todo Greninja que antes parecía ser alguien sin paciencia.

La zorra jaloneo bastante a la rana sin lograr convencerlo ella estaba a punto de darse por vencida pero inmediatamente una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y corrió hacia la peliazul poniéndose atrás de ella y agarrándola de los hombros, tomándola por sorpresa –vamos no negarías la invitación que nos acaba de hacer esta hermosa chica ¿verdad Greggy? – mientras la empieza a agitar con sus brazos, y los prominentes pechos de Primarina que hasta ahora permanecían ocultos por esa delgada tela azul comienzan a tambalearse de arriba abajo a la vez que Delphox solo mostraba una pícara sonrisa.

-e... esto… Delly… yo… - la sirena intento decir algo y el ninja solo dio una leve ojeada y se ruborizo de inmediato afortunadamente su lengua hacia algo de trabajo escondiendo su sonrojo.

El búho solo se metió en medio de la situación dirigiéndose hacia Greninja poniendo una ala en su hombro – una no suena tan mal ¿no crees? – el chico azul solo lo volteo a ver tratando de fingir su indiferencia usual

-si supongo que si es una no hará daño – la bruja psíquica soltó a Primarina inmediatamente dando un salto de felicidad

-¡Si! Si si si ¡vamos por mi margarita! – ella solo comenzó a caminar rápido, pero la chica albina la interrumpió

-Delly… es por el otro lado – inmediatamente la zorra dio la vuelta avergonzada y dijo

-creo que será mejor que tú nos guíes hehe –solo rasco su cabeza y Primarina asintió y se abrió paso mientras el resto solo la seguía de nuevo, sin embargo el búho esta vez parecía interesado por primera vez en crear una conversación con el anfibio, no parecía ser tan mala persona después de todo.

-así que… después de todo te preocupas por tus amigos ¿verdad?

Greninja solo sintió como si lo hubiesen tomado por sorpresa y se sonrojo de nuevo, pero rápidamente se reincorporo a su normal forma cortante de ser, cruzando sus brazos. -si te refieres a lo que le dije a Delphox tampoco es un gran asunto, no quiero que haga un espectáculo frente a la hermosa chica de enfrente –

El tipo planta solo asintió sonriendo, cosa que solo ponía más nervioso al ninja pero ya no se dijo más después de un rato ya no se sentía tensión era solo un silencio agradable entre ambos y solo se escuchaban conversar a las chicas hasta que llegasen al lugar. Después de un rato caminando toparon una gran pared de piedras donde parecía que finalizaba la playa eran piedras gigantes que hacían una barrera de unos 4 metros de altura aproximadamente, y justo debajo había un Slowbro sentado en la arena.

-esperen un momento aquí ¿vale? – la sirena dijo parando a los chicos mientras se dirigía a hablar con aquel extraño pokemon

-¿Qué es lo que hace? – pregunto el anfibio azul a el encapuchado al ver que la sirena se dirigía a hablar con el pokemon rosado, este solo lo miro y contesto volviendo su mirada a la chica

-pues es ahí donde vamos, es un sitio algo exclusivo así que supongo que está hablando con el Slowbro, él es el "cadenero" del lugar, debe decidir si ustedes pasan o no

-¿un Slowbro de cadenero? Eso suena patético, hasta yo podría solamente quitarlo de un golpe y pasar, - repentinamente Greninja solo escucho algo moviéndose a su alrededor y rápidamente un shurikken de agua se formó en una de sus manos poniéndose a la defensiva cosa que alarmo a la zorra e intento detener a Greninja pensando que iba a atacar a el ave.

-¡Greg! ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces? – el solo la callo poniendo un dedo en su boca seguido de un característico "shh"

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta para ser un ninja. – menciono el gran búho y de repente ambos chicos de Kalos miraron a su alrededor viendo que de entre las palmeras Y hierbajos sobre la arena había varios Spinaraks y Galvantulas mientras que de la arena y la gran pared se asomaban cientos de Ariados y ya las olas del mar traían consigo a varios pokemon arácnidos nuevos que jamás habían visto, que salían del mar. Parecían tener una burbuja de agua llenando sus cabezas. El ninja solo frunció el ceño mirando fijamente al búho apuntando su shurikken hacia él, y la zorra solo tomo con un poco de miedo la mano de su compañero temblando levemente y haciendo que la rana hablara de forma molesta.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? –

Decidueye solo dio un suspiro y dijo. –no deberías subestimar a este lugar, es protegido por cientos de pokemon arañas, aquí es su hogar, ellos empezaron a salir al ver que tu sacaste tu shurikken de agua, más vale que te tranquilices solo lograras causar un alboroto, justo en ese momento Primarina se acercó gritando nerviosamente

-¡tranquilos, chicos tranquilos! Ellas no nos harán daño, solo están aquí para evitar problemas – se podía ver el nerviosismo y preocupación de la sirena e inmediatamente el ninja disipo su shurikken sin soltar de la mano a su amiga

-creo que fue una mala idea venir, a Dell no le gustan las arañas. – se veía claramente que la zorra estaba pasando un mal momento su cara había palidecido, pero intento contenerlo soltando a su amigo y dando un trago amargo de saliva, así que la sirena solo se apresuró a decir

-no se preocupen por eso adentro no hay ninguna araña, solo pasaremos un buen rato, Slowbro ya nos dejó pasar, le dije que eran amigos míos que venían desde Kalos a visitarnos así que no se pudo negar, esos chicos aracnidos solo están aquí para que ningún pokemon o humanos cause problemas en el lugar. – la peliazul tomo la mano de la asustada brujita para darle un poco de seguridad.

La tipo fuego se tranquilizó al ver que las arañas estaban volviendo a esconderse y después de un respiro largo solo asintió así que caminaron mientras que el Slowbro solo dio un resonante silbido que hizo eco en todo el lugar y desde lo más alto de la pared , un gran Machamp salto y al llegar al suelo movió una gigantesca roca aplicando un poco de fuerza y mostrando por dentro un lugar con tonos soleados y un fresco aroma a comida, ya se escuchaban muchas voces e incluso música así que la sirena albina solo les dijo que pasaran atreves de la pared y ya estarían ahí, las chicas entraron tomadas de las manos, pero el inseguro Greninja solo se pauso un momento y le pregunto algo al chico alado .

-¿Qué eran esos que salieron del agua?

\- ¿te refieres a Dewpider y su evolución Araquagnid?, son arañas de agua comunes en Alola no les tomes mucha importancia – el búho camino dentro del lugar y la rana solo se cruzó de brazos y se tomó unos segundos seguirlo, mientras que cuando entraba daba una mirada hacia atrás viendo cómo se cerraba la puerta de nuevo con esa gran roca.

Mientras tantos Incineroar y Chesnaught seguían caminando por el estrecho camino de la jungla en el cual el mayor parecía un niño curioso preguntando por todo tipo de pokemon y flora a cada momento y deteniéndose a observarla mientras que el mayor le daba una ligera descripción de la información que preguntaba el albino. Después de que se pararan por un momento a que el tipo planta oliese algunas flores, el felino de fuego rasco su nuca y dijo

-tal vez debimos ir con los chicos… - Chesnaught inmediatamente al oír el comentario se paró y se inclinó ante el pidiendo disculpas a el gato.

-perdón… enserio soy demasiado aburrido no quería… - El tigre solo dio una carcajada interrumpiendo al erizo y haciendo que se avergonzara aún más, pero después de que notara lo incomodó que se veía el chico de Kalos le respondió.

-No me refiero a eso chico, es bastante tierno que vayas por ahí preguntando por todo, es divertido, pero no soy muy inteligente ¿sabes?, no puedo darte una extensa descripción de lo que preguntas porque soy un completo idiota, y la verdad nunca me interese por el lugar así que solo te digo cosas vagas de lo que se, si estuviéramos con ellos, seguro Decidueye respondería todas tus dudas, él es una completa pokedex ¿sabes? a pesar de ser joven él es muy sabio y seguro respondería como enciclopedia todo los que preguntaras, y yo no estaría haciendo el ridículo contigo. – el gato dio un suspiro ruborizado pero este sonrojo se intensifico cuando sintió que su mano fue tomada por ambas del tipo planta, haciendo que el abriera por completo sus ojos y se quedara sin palabras.

-está bien, no necesito una bulbapedia, puedo disfrutar el lugar con una rápida explicación, además me siento feliz por la batalla y de no ser por ti estaríamos asándonos en el incandescente sol, mareándome en con el mar tan cerca,asi que prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo – el felino seguía sin palabras e inmediatamente el tipo planta/lucha lo soltó ruborizándose –lo siento en verdad, no quise invadir tu espacio personal, no quiero incomodarte. –

el gato sacudió su cabeza y sonrió – hahaha ¿siempre eres tan dulce chico?, bueno estamos cerca de la arena de batalla, tengamos un encuentro está a unos pocos metros de aquí, y de ahí nos vamos a comer algo a mi casa ¿qué dices?- Chess solo asintió y caminaron relativamente poco hasta llegar a una zona en la jungla tropical, carente de vegetación espesa era claramente un campo de pasto lo suficientemente grande para tener una batalla. –listo Chess aquí estamos, prepárate que me muero de ansias de empezar. - el tigre solo camino adelante unos pasos y dio un estirón a todo su cuerpo poniendo sus manos arriba para después relajárse con una enorme exhalación, sacando sus afiladas garras y mirando determinadamente al tipo planta sonriéndole confiadamente mostrando todos sus afilados colmillos - ¡aquí voy!. –

Inmediatamente el tipo fuego se abalanzo sin previo aviso hacia el inicial de Kalos lanzándole un arañazo potente con sus garras que parecían navajas, pero fue interceptado por un rápido escudo espinoso por parte del tipo planta haciendo que se hiciera un poco de daño así mismo y este retrocedió, Chesnaught solo sonrió y le dijo – atacar de la nada no es jugar limpio ¿sabes?, si no tuviera preparado el escudo eso pudo ser un feo corte. – parecía que toda la timidez mostrada antes el albino se había disipado dejando solo aun pokemon confiado en sus habilidades de batalla.

-¡ha! Bueno es una de las cargas que debemos llevar los tipo siniestro ¿sabes?, jugar limpio no es divertido – contesta el felino emocionado y de la nada llega a recibir un puñetazo en el estómago que apenas y logro recibir bien para que no fuera tan efectivo y lo dejara sin aliento, pero el aprovecha cercanía para morder con colmillo ígneo a su rival dejándole una quemadura en el costado de su torax que ardía como el infierno ya que logro quemarlo y esto le dio una oportunidad de escapar y no dejar que el tipo lucha lo agarrara - puño incremente ¿hu?, así que tipo lucha… eso no me gusta para nada, apuesto a que ya subiste tu nivel de ataque físico ¿verdad?. –

El pokemon responde solo asintiendo con una sonrisa y ceño fruncido dando una leve brisa sintiendo que sube su ataque físico y solo toco su tórax un poco por el ardor de esa quemadura – ¿Qué me dices de ti? Vaya que tengo mala suerte ¿verdad? un tipo fuego y además siniestro, jamás me gustaron mucho las trampas. –

-vamos no seas llorón. – una leve brisa también llego a Incineroar, -además no eres el único que puede subirse el ataque físico, tengo corpulencia tu ataque también subió mi defensa y no me vengas con que esto es trampa, está perfectamente dentro de las reglas. – el tigre solo saco su lengua mofándose y haciendo que se moleste un poco el mayor

-¡veamos si aguantas esto! – el albino comenzó a dar grandes pisoteadas al suelo e Incineroar salto hacia una palmera para evitar el terremoto que estaba causando el pokemon tipo planta haciendo que todo el suelo comenzara a resquebrajarse un poco y aprovecho esta oportunidad para saltar sobre él y darle un lengüetazo en la cabeza que lo dejaría paralizado un momento del asco -¡ugh! Que desagradable eres! . –

-hehe lo sé- el felino estaba a punto de darle un tajo cruzado para terminar de una vez por todas el combate, pero siente una sensación extraña de hormigueo en su cuerpo e inmediatamente se aleja del pokemon fallando su ataque, viendo que estaba lleno de una especie de plantas adheridas a su cuerpo -¿drenadoras? ¿Y yo soy el que juega sucio?. – apenas levanta su rostro de ver esas plantas apenas y logra esquivar el mazazo que estaba a punto de meterle Chesnaught. Y logra de alguna forma ponerse detrás de él mordiéndolo aplicándole un chupavidas pero antes de que pueda absorber la suficiente energía vital del pokemon se lo quita de encima con un brazo pincho quitándose a Incineroar de encima y mandándolo a volar lejos quien ya se sentía un poco mejor después de que esas drenadoras lo estuviesen fastidiando. – vaya eres bueno chico… pero estas muy equivocado si crees que te dejare ganar- inmediatamente las llamas de la cintura del felino se encienden con fuerza y lanza un poderoso envite ígneo que Chesnaught apenas resiste con su escudo de proteccion.

Incineroar no quiere rendirse y sigue atacando con su envite ígneo sin retroceder, pero Chesnaught comienza a avanzar con su escudo que comienza a calentarse sin embargo comienza a correr lo suficiente para acercarse, y meterle una poderosa puya nociva que deja envenenado al felino, quien comienza a sentir el cansancio de ser desgastado poco a poco - ¿pensé que sería más difícil pelear contigo, debido a tu ventaja de tipos – el tipo lucha se ríe pero el felino solo le contesta metiéndose un danza espada para subirse el ataque, y después sacando una baya citrus para comerla y sentirse mejor después de los ataques que le ha metido. – una baya ¿enserio te sientes tan incapaz de ganarme sin objetos?

-esto todavía no acaba – un látigo sepa intenta tomar al tigre de fuego pero este solo sonríe, mientras su cuerpo se prende en llamas y comienza a girar quemando los látigos y hierba del albino hasta llegar a él con un lariat oscuro que le da un golpe fuerte al tipo planta dejándolo quemado sobre el suelo, estaba a punto de caer debilitado, pero tenía el objeto banda focus que lo deja apenas con algo de fuerza y recupera más debido a las drenadoras que implanto en Incineroar y este último solo cae sobre sus rodillas sintiendo que su fuerza se acaba debido a las drenadoras y el veneno.

\- ¡joder! ¿Y te quejas de mi baya? Tu tenías la maldita banda focus,- sus quejas son callados por otro mazazo que le quiso meter el puercoespín pero de nuevo lo esquiva – bien niño es hora de terminar esto, no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas opción. -

-vamos enséñame lo que tienes, si esquivo este ataque, estoy seguro de que perderás, sigo absorbiendo tu vida y mi veneno está avanzando, además no eres muy rápido para ser un tigre – el tipo planta se veía muy confiado y de repente vio que el felino comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos raros -¿Qué rayos? ¿Estas delirando por el veneno ya? ¡Solo ríndete!

\- ¡movimiento z! – el felino grito de la nada y Chesnaught se quedó extrañado viendo como un aura diferente brotaba del inicial tipo fuego, de repente de la nada un ring de fuego apareció debajo de él y vio que el gran felino venia corriendo hacia el lugar, el tipo planta confundido por la situación solo, volteo a ver a todos lados buscando una salida, hasta que ya no vio al felino, buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada solo volteo hacia arriba viendo que se acercaba a toda velocidad y no alcanzo a protegerse.

-¡hyper-plancha oscura!- solo se escuchó un gran rugido y el cuerpo de Incineroar aplasto sorpresivamente a Chesnaught que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, todo se cubrió en llamas y fue lo último que vio Chesnaught antes de caer desmallado adolorido del golpe y con grandes quemaduras.

Pero volviendo con el bar de la playa, apenas entraron al lugar, un conjunto de diferentes aromas pronto invadió su narices eran muchos entre lo dulce de varios postres, bayas y bebidas, y algunos que abrían el apetito con una especie de carne asada, el lugar era como un conjunto de palapas con techos de hojas de palmeras secas que protegían del sol, parecía un lugar grande lleno muchos pokemon bailando y divirtiéndose, mientras otros solo platicaban en sus mesas o barra tomando sus bebidas claramente alcohólicas. Música electrónica con un volumen alto pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar si alguien hablaba contigo, cosa que inmediatamente se notó con un resonante grito de un Electivire gritando desde dentro de la barra moviendo su mano por los aires con una gran sonrisa -¡HEY! Primarina, Deci ¿Qué los trae por aquí?.

Inmediatamente la sirena corrió hacia la barra sonriente para saludar con un beso a la mejilla al pokemon tipo eléctrico y el arquero solo levanto su mano saludándolo, la chica albina solo comenzó a hablar y le presento a los chicos que venían con ella. –¡Electi!, ¿Cómo has estado? te traje clientes nuevos, te los presento, ellos son Dhelpox y Greninja – dijo apuntando a cada uno respectivamente –ellos viene de la región de Kalos a tomar unas vacaciones –

-¡wow! ¡alola! Extranjeros, dijo el animado bartender del lugar saludando de nuevo con una gran sonrisa, y ambos chicos solo contestaron el saludo con la mano –pues habrá que celebrarlo, hay que dejar bien visto a nuestros turistas que tan buenos somos los pokemon de Alola, por favor tomen una mesa, en un momento un mesero tomara su orden -

Decidueye llevo a los chicos a una mesa pero antes de que Primarina los siguiera el chico de la barra la tomo del brazo –Espera un momento Prima ¿Dónde está el chico grande que siempre viene con ustedes? –

-¿Incineroar? El aguafiestas decidió no venir y quedarse con el otro chico que viene con ellos ¿Por qué? -

-no por nada, solo parece que alguien estará decepcionada – Electivire solo dio una mirada rápida a una chica en la barra que tenía un largo pelo verde y a decir verdad era bastante hermosa, Primarina solo dio un suspiro diciendo en voz baja hacia el tipo eléctrico

-¿Tsareena? ¿Ella aquí? ¿A qué demonios vino? -

-yo que sé, no es mi trabajo cuestionar a mis clientes. – El bartender siguió limpiando un tarro hasta que lo llamaron pidiéndole una bebida – ¡voy en un segundo!, lo siento Prima el deber llama te veo después princesa. - el chico le guiño el ojo y siguió con su trabajo y la sirena solo se dirigió a su mesa donde ya estaban sus amigos quienes eran atendidos por un Machoke que tomaba sus órdenes.

-¿eso sería todo? – pregunto el mesero pero la peliazul solo alcanzo a decir que ella querría un Martini y después desapareció, entre la gente mientras comenzó una conversación con los chicos

-¿y que opinan del lugar? –

-es bastante lindo, y agradable, además ese camarero era realmente ardiente, no me importaría obtener su teléfono, rawr – dijo la zorra pícaramente haciendo que todos excepto Greninja sonrieran el cual de inmediato puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la sirena

-donde quiera que estés tú me divertiré linda. – Primarina dio una pequeña risa incomoda pero no parecía darle mucha importancia a los coqueteos de Greninja.

Después de que el mesero llegara con las bebidas empezaron una plática amena entre los 4, platicando cosas sobre cómo eran sus respectivos lugares natales, sus entrenadores, anécdotas de batallas, sobre la fiesta que se daría más tarde en el pokeresort, sobres Chesnaught e Incineroar y como se conocieron desde sus primeras evoluciones. Todo era ameno y Delphox seguramente llevaba más que solo una margarita, después de un rato, la música se intensifico y la piscina bajo techo que había en el lugar comenzó a llenarse de luces de colores que la iluminaban desde el fondo, y cientos de pokemon acuáticos corrieron a ella a bailar.

Greninja no perdió un segundo y se paró invitando a bailar a la sirena, y esta solo dio una mirada al búho, que no prestaba mucha atención debido a que conversaba con la zorra –entonces ¿Qué dices preciosa? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – la rana solo ofreció su mano para que la sirena lo siguiera y ella asintió tomando la mano del chico y dirigiéndose hacia la concurrida alberca. Y entre las risas que había entre el búho y la zorra, se calmaron al ver que los chicos acuáticos se pararon y fueron a bailar.

-vaya que es una linda chica Primarina ¿Verdad? – dijo la zorra suspirando viendo de lejos como los chicos acuáticos se lucían en la piscina, el arquero solo dio otro trago a su tarro de cerveza helada, y asintió.

-desde que era una Brionne, ella siempre fue bastante popular entre los chicos, desde entonces era una chica muy dulce y femenina, claro si Torracat no la sacaba de sus casillas –

-¿Torracat? ¿Te refieres a Incineroar?, el parece un chico bueno, debe estar perdidamente enamorado de ella ¿verdad? –

-No lo sé, digo ambos son mis amigos desde que éramos pequeños, y desde que recuerdo siempre han estado peleando por boberías –

-Exactamente a eso me refiero, digo el amor suele ser así ¿verdad?, te la pasas peleando con la persona que realmente te gusta todo el tiempo… o al menos la mayoría de las veces. – la zorra solo volteo a ver su copa semivacía meneando la pajilla que había en el interior, su mirada era un poco melancólica.

El tipo planta solo la miro fijamente y casi en un susurro, dijo –así que eso quiere decir que ¿tu estas enamorada de Greninja? –el búho inmediatamente tomo un sorbo a su bebida, pero las grandes orejas de la chica oyeron lo que dijo y solo alcanzo a ponerse realmente roja y comenzó a balbucear.

-este bueno… yo… ¡no! En realidad el es…

El búho dio un golpe a la mesa con su tarro ya vacío, y se paró interrumpiendo a la nerviosa y sonrojada zorra para decirle –Solo bromeo. –

La chica de aspecto de bruja solo frunció un pocoel ceño y volteo su rostro a otra dirección avergonzada –no se juega con ese tipo de cosas –

El arquero solo soltó una risotada casi inaudible y tapo su pico, después solo se inclinó y tomo el rostro de la zorra amarillenta para que se vieran directamente a los ojos haciendo que su sonrojo no desapareciera – ¿bailamos? – la zorra solo asintió y tomo la ala del chico para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Mientras tanto después de dar una serie de vueltas en el aire debido a que el ninja la lanzo la peliazul fue atrapada en los brazos del de la gran lengua y este le dijo –eres una excelente bailarina ¿verdad? –

-bueno desde niña me gusta hacer todo tipo de acrobacias, esto es solo un juego para mí, realmente es sencillo. – la sirena seguía sostenida por la rana quien la miraba fijamente a la cara con sus ojos entrecerrados, era realmente algo atractivo después de todo, pero apenas dio una mirada detrás de el vio, a su amigo y la chica de Kalos bailando animosamente juntos en la pista y tomando los hombros del ninja solo le dijo – Greg… ¿podrías bajarme?. –

-¿pasa algo preciosa?, ¿no te gusta estar en mis brazos?

-no… no es eso, solo debo ir al lavabo femenino – el anfibio dejo en el agua otra vez a la chica -gracias en un momento vuelvo. –

-¡no tardes mucho linda!. –

-sí, no te preocupes – la leona marina salió de la alberca y se dirigió rápidamente a los baños, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a el espejo y acomodar su cabello, su mente estaba hecha un lio, realmente parecía que estaba ligeramente celosa de que la chica estuviese bailando con su amigo, Decideueye nunca había bailado antes con ella pero después de verse de nuevo, acomodo su arreglo de estrella de mar en su cabello y dio un largo suspiro, para decirle a su reflejo – vamos Pri, no dejes que ese tipo de cosas te desanimen – ella dio un par de muy leves golpecitos a sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es día de perras hoy ¿o solo me lo parece a mí? – una voz femenina entrando a los baños saco de sus pensamientos a la chica albina para inmediatamente poner una cara de enojo.

-parece que no estas equivocada, para la desgracia del lugar estas aquí hoy Tsareena – la pokemon tipo planta camino hacia adelante con sus larga piernas rosadas justo enfrente de la leona marina.

-ten cuidado con lo que dices querida, esa boquita de mierda puede ser oída por alguien, y eso rompería tu reputación de mosquita muerta- la tipo planta volteo inmediatamente a lavabo para mirarse en el espejo y arreglar un poco sus tan largas.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-oh contigo nada querida, sabes que prefiero evitar a la basura del lugar, sin embargo parece que Incine, esta vez no te acompaña ¿al fin se dio cuenta de lo mustia que eres y dejo de salir contigo?

La peliazul solo cruzo sus brazos y dios una risotada -¡ha! Sabía que sería algo de eso, ¿sigues sin superarlo querida? Lo de ustedes termino supéralo de una maldita vez – la sirena intento avanzar pero la pierna de la peliverde se puso en su camino rápidamente

-no juegues conmigo ¿Dónde está el? –

La albina frunció el ceño molesta y cuando estaba a punto de quitar de un manotazo la pierna de la tipo planta alguien entro a los baños, era la zorra de Kalos quien parecía preocupada –Disculpen ¿está todo bien?. –

La tipo planta solo bajo su pierna –todo bien querida con permiso – camino hacia la puerta con sus mirada indiferente y salió del baño.

-¿Quién era ella Pri? -

-solo una conocida de Incineroar, no le tomes mucha importancia ¿pasa algo? –

-bueno tu parecías tardar demasiado, y me preocupe, pensé que no había papel o algo, y vine a ayudarte. –

-Gracias linda, no tenías por qué molestarte estoy bien, solo tenía una charla con ella eso es todo. –

-bueno además creo que Decidueye te estaba buscando. –

-¿Deci? ¿Qué no estabas bailando tú con él? –

-bueno si… pero después el mesero llego a invitarme a bailar y pues él dijo que estaba bien así que empecé una bailar con él un rato, al parecer ya había acabado su turno y le parecí linda, y mira – la zorra saco un papelito de su manga con un numero anotado – me dio su teléfono – espero no verme muy pedófila saliendo con alguien más joven que yo…

-¿a qué te refieres con más joven que tú? –

-si después de todo el aún está en su segunda etapa de evolución, digo no me importaría si él fuera un Machamp, se vería más de acuerdo a mi edad, el aún es un polluelo para mí –

-no seas boba- la peliazul tomo de las manos a la chica y dijo – no eres vieja, si dices eso me harás sentir a mí una anciana también solo por estar en mi etapa final de evolución, además ese mesero es guapísimo, tienes suerte – ambas sonrieron y fueron interrumpidas por alguien tocando fuertemente la puerta del baño.

-¿Primarina estás ahí? –

-¿Deci?- ambas corrieron a abrir la puerta y salir de ahí para encontrarse con un arquero que parecía presionado –

-¡al fin! Gracias a los guardianes, Pri tenemos que irnos la Rotomdex ha venido a buscarnos –

-¿Por qué, que pasa?

-se ha abierto un ultrumbral muy cerca de aquí –

-o dios mío eso es malo, justo ahora… -

-¿pasa algo malo chicos? –pregunto la zorra preocupada por ambos y la albina solo se dirigió hacia ella

-discúlpanos enserio Delly… pero Decidueye y yo tenemos que irnos a atender algo importante… que nos surgió de improvisto… ¿creen que tú y Greninja puedan regresar solos al hotel para la fiesta de esta noche, nos veremos ahí.

-v… vale… yo le digo… -

La tipo agua le dio un beso en la mejilla a la zorra – Gracias chica se lo compensaremos, tengo que correr, - el búho y la sirena corrieron hacia la salida despidiéndose con la mano alzada dejando a una muy confundida zorra en el bar, quien ahora debía darle la mala noticia a su amigo.

Poco después de estar afuera los chicos de Alola se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba obscureciendo. Y una simpática maquina voladora de color rojo se acercó pronto junto a 3 Tauros que se aproximaban a toda velocidad fuera del lugar.

-¿Rotomdex donde se presentó el ultraumbral? – pregunto inmediatamente el búho tipo planta y la maquina solo contesto

-se avisto uno cerca de el cementerio de Haouli, inmediatamente después de que un humano saliera corriendo del lugar pensando que se trataría de un espíritu, un Misdreavus fue a investigar y avisarle rápidamente a Tapu Koko quien ya se encuentra en el lugar, creo que en cualquier momento Sun, Moon, y Tilo se encontraran ahí así que necesitan a sus pokemon.

-muy bien Primarina subamos, a los Tauros tenemos que llegar ahí lo más rápido posible. – el alado se apresuró a subir y la sirena brinco a uno inmediatamente preparada para montar dejando su cola de sirena a lado para que no estorbara. Sin embargo la maquina los detuvo

-chicos, ¿dónde está Incineroar? Si no lo llevo Sun me matara.

-los chicos empezaron a avanzar en sus Tauros, y dejandoa la Rotomdex aun ahí la sirena grito mientras avanzaban –debe estar cerca de su casa, él fue a tener una pelea amistosa, ¡Apresúrate! – la Rotomdex solo asintió y se apresuró a dirigirse a la casa del felino y llevarlo al cementerio lo más rápido posible mientras el tauro que había quedado vacío lo seguía.

Mientras tanto de la nada el erizo tipo planta comenzaba abrir sus ojos… se sentía mareado y tenía la vista aun borrosa así que froto un poco sus ojos para aclarar su visión y encontrarse a sí mismo en una especie de habitación rustica, sobre una cama.

-¿co... Como llegue aquí? – Fue su primera pregunta antes de notar que no tenía nada puesto ni su caparazón… ni su casco absolutamente nada, se encontraba desnudo sobre la cama -¡¿qu… que demonios?! – instintivamente se paró cubriendo sus genitales con sus garras. -¿Qué mierda paso?... – el tipo lucha intento concentrarse entonces escucho un chorro de agua cerca estamparse con el suelo, el sonido no se detenía era agua que fluía, así que decidió salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia el sonido.

Se topó con un pasillo que tenía un par de puertas y una se encontraba semi-abierta se podía observar luz que provenía desde dentro y bastante vapor saliendo del lugar era claramente de donde provenía el sonido así que aun confundido se acercó a abrir un poco la puerta para dar una rápida mirada, y entre el vapor pudo ver que se encontraba el gran tigre de fuego tomándose una ducha, mientras el agua que caía desde la regadera y lo iba mojando, este estaba tallando su cabeza haciendo espuma en su pelaje, estaba de espaldas, la mirada del tipo planta fue bajando hasta detenerse en algo que llamo su atención, Incineroar sí que tenía un lindo trasero, era redondo y levantado, iniciaba una curva perfecta al terminar en su espalda, era simplemente un buen par de nalgas.

Podía notar que ese aparente cinturón de fuego que rodeaba su cintura era solo una ilusión, era parte de los colores de su pelaje y este se mojaba como el resto de pelo que cubría el cuerpo del felino, Chesnaught realmente no podía pensar se había quedado hipnotizado viendo el trasero del tipo fuego por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, este se contoneaba perfectamente con cada movimiento del felino, Simplemente la vista no era total ya que la cola del tipo fuego ayudaba a tapar muy bien justo donde hacia división. El felino seguía dándole la espalda y tomo un cepillo para tallar su espalda, haciendo que con el movimiento del cepillo restregando, ese par de cachetes que parecían bombones tambalearan de arriba hacia abajo, dando saltitos y rebotando un poco.

sin darse cuenta el erizo, estaba teniendo una erección y su pene comenzaba a crecer y poco después las manos de Incineroar bajaron y con la ayuda de una esponja el empezó a enjabonar su trasero, Chesnaught solo trago un poco de saliva y vio como con un mano separo sus nalgas levantando su cola mostrando momentáneamente la entrada del felino quien solo enjabono rápidamente la zona.

Chesnaught no podía parar de mirar por alguna razón y estaba tan concentrado que ignoro completamente cuando el agua se detuvo y el felino dio la vuelta, esta vez mostrando su pene flácido el cual era bastante grueso y grande para estar flácido, y un buen de par de bolas colgantes, el seguía en silencio hasta que el felino hablo -¿Ches…? Veo que despertaste. –

El pokemon planta salió de su trance con las palabras del felino e inmediatamente se sonrojo y trato de gesturar algunas palabras –bueno… es… es que.. Yo… y tu… y sabes… y bueno… -

-¿disfrutando la vista? –dijo Incineroar dando una sonrisa y apuntando hacia el pene erecto del mayor. Haciendo que Chesnaught se pusiera como un tomate e inmediatamente cubrir su entrepierna, el gato comenzó a morirse de risa soltando unas carcajadas y el tipo lucha solo se molestó y grito

-¡¿don.. donde demonios dejaste mi ropa?! – el chico albino trataba de cubrir lo que podía con sus enormes brazos, e Incineroar puso una mano en su estómago y tratando de dejar de reír.

-hahahaha lo siento…hahaha lo siento enserio chico no pude evitarlo hehe… - el gato comenzó poco a poco a enderezarse, y ya más calmado contesto- tu ropa se incendió con mi último movimiento… creo que no debiste poner esas bermudas casuales para la batalla, pero oye chico tengo algo de ropa en mi armario, puedes tomar lo que gustes, seguro te queda, tu armadura está en la sala bajando las escaleras, y hay un poco de pizza sobre la mesa, también cerveza y helado en la nevera puedes tomar lo que quieras. En un momento te alcanzo. –

-bueno yo… yo lo lamento por todo… - el más alto seguía avergonzado, no solo por todo lo que acababa de pasar si no también por su actitud. Ahora mismo solo tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-sin problemas chico, si despertara desnudo en un lugar desconocido también reaccionaria así, además ya estamos a mano, ya me viste desnudo igual ¿qué no? – el tipo planta quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento pero Incineroar prosiguió - ¡hey! Tranquilo viejo no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, tienes una gran herramienta ahí abajo, así que no te avergüences mas, deberías estar orgulloso de eso. – Chesnaught estaba que no podía con su vergüenza y el comentario de Incineroar no ayudo mucho pero de cierta forma se sintió mejor, el felino le lanzo una toalla al otro chico para que se cubriera y el tomo una propia – ve a ponerte algo, yo tardare en secarme, a menos que quieras seguir viendo… -

-n.. ¡no!... ya me iba – el erizo se dio la vuelta enrollando la toalla en su cintura y caminando a la habitación donde despertó para buscar ropa, sin embargo su erección aún seguía sin bajarse. – maldita sea… como puede pasarme esto… y con un chico, quiero morirme. – el llego al lugar y rápidamente busco algo de ropa en el armario, y mientras buscaba solo encontraba camisas – supongo que los pantalones deben estar en los cajones…- mientas hurgaba en los cajones topo con el cajón de ropa interior, ahí se encontraban una variedad de boxers, trusas y… -no debería meterme aquí, solo un pantalón bastara… pero el tardara un poco en secarse... una mirada no hará daño-. el siguió buscando y vio que se encontraban hasta el fondo un par de suspensorios normales y deportivos, (esa ropa interior que deja el trasero al aire), la mano del tipo planta fue directamente por uno y lo saco del lugar –así que este tipo de ropa usa Incineroar… bueno con ese culo no me extrañaría… - Chesnaught cerro sus ojos y comenzó a imaginarse a el felino caminando por la playa con ese suspensorio puesto y ese hermoso trasero al aire hasta que un pequeño saltito se dio desde su entrepierna anunciando que su amigo necesitaba un poco de atención, además callo en cuenta de que ya tenía la prenda íntima pegada a su nariz.

La magia se vio interrumpida cuando desde lejos se escucha un grito del felino diciendo que pronto estará alla – ¡ya casi termino Chess!, espero ya hayas encontrado algo de ropa. –

-mierda mierda mierda ¡mierda!- el inicial de Kalos se repetía sí mismo, y rápidamente dejo el calzoncillo en su lugar y cerro el cajón – maldita sea debo apurarme – el chico empezó a buscar como loco por todo el armario, y después de abrir la segunda puerta, se encontraban varios pantalones, tomo un par de vaqueros que parecían de su talla y metió sus pies rápidamente, y justo al subirlo tenía un gran problema – maldita sea si sigo así él se Dara cuenta, el intento acomodar su gran "herramienta" en el pantalón y al cerrarlo apenas y cerraba, pero ahora había un gran bulto imposible de esconder, así que solo se le ocurrió salir de la habitación corriendo, y bajar las escaleras, rápidamente.

Ya abajo se escuchó los pasos de las patas descalzas del felino caminar por el pasillo y desde el segundo piso dijo - ¿ya estas abajo?, puedes empezar a comer sin mí, estaré ahí en un segundo chico. –

-¡si está bien!- grito en respuesta a lo que le dijo el gato, para después hablar consigo mismo de nuevo - ¡joder! Y ¿ahora qué hago? – inmediatamente al ver la caja de pizza se le vino una idea a la mente. La tomo y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, poniendo la caja justo en su regazo - ¡ugh! La caja esta tibia el calor se siente bien… ¡no! No no no no no, ¡concéntrate Chesnaught!, piensa en cosas no eróticas, piensa en cosas no eróticas… - el peliblanco cerro sus ojos y solo no podía dejar de pensar en esa escena en la ducha y en ese par de grandes y redondas nalgas – maldita sea, estúpido cerebro no me estas ayudando – justo en ese momento, sobre la mesita que tenía en frente estaba el control del televisor así que lo tomo, y encendió la tele que tenía adelante, y cambio los canales tratando de poner cualquier cosa para distraer su mente, y lo puso en uno de caricaturas –bien esto debería funcionar… - espero alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que el gato de fuego bajara a hacerle compañía.

-perdona si tarde bro, no sabía que ponerme ya estoy más relajado- el felino venía con solo una camisa sin mangas y unas shorts bastante casuales –encontraste que ponerte?

-e.. si si.. – el felino se tiro a su lado para sentarse junto a él.

Incineroar abrió la caja de pizza que tenía en sus piernas el otro chico, y tomo una rebanada – te dije que empezaras sin mí, no has tomado ni un solo trozo, ¿Qué no te gusta la sardina?, bueno como estabas inconsciente, solo pedí una que me agrada, creo que debí pensar más en ti, lo siento, puedo pedir otra de tu gusto. –

-no, no está bien… me gusta la sardina- solo me distraje viendo ese programa- era evidente que mentía pero al parecer el tigre le creyó

-ya veo ¿te gustan las caricaturas?, a mí también las veo de vez en cuando, solo que esta no, se me hace un poco imbécil, la transmiten desde que yo era un Litten, y el protagonista sigue teniendo 10 años, ¿cómo es posible?, bueno sin ofender tus gustos

-no, tienes razón – el tipo planta comenzó a relajarse y tomo un trozo de pizza porque después de todo lo que había pasado olvido que se moría de hambre y sus tripas ya rugían exigiéndole algo. -¿Por cuánto tiempo me desmalle?

-humm creo que.. por una tres horas… lo siento creo que me excedí al usar el movimiento z hehe –

-¿movimiento z?

-si lo use para vencerte, mi entrenador me presto el cristal en estas vacaciones sabes, por si lo llegaba a necesitar- Incineroar apunto a su muñeca derecha y tenía una pulsera con una piedra brillante roja en forma de rombo.

-nunca había visto esto, pero por lo que me dices creo que tiene cierto parecido con las piedras de mega-evolucion -

-¿mega qué? -

-megaevolucion es una piedra redonda que funciona en ciertos pokemon para aumentar su poder y darles una evolución extra que dura durante las batallas, -

-¡vaya eso suena genial! Debiste usar una en esa batalla seguro me hubieras pateado el culo –

-bueno aún no se ha descubierto una para mi especie… -

-eso es una mierda… pero sabes estuviste a punto de acabar conmigo allá afuera si no hubiera tenido esta preciosidad, pero me ayudo bastante a subir mi ataque físico cada que me golpeabas por mi corpulencia – Chesnaught e Incineroar seguían platicando de su pelea y comiendo cada trozo de pizza que había en la caja hasta no dejar nada

-bueno supongo que estuvo bien… pero pensé que con las drenadoras y el veneno caerías debilitado inmediatamente. –

-Bueno estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero soy precavido y siempre llevo conmigo una poción sanadora para recuperar todo, logro quitarme el efecto del veneno y las plantas y recupere mis fuerzas, lamentablemente no tenía más en ese momento así que te traje cargando hasta mi casa, para tratar tus quemaduras, el impacto fue tan fuerte que quemo toda tu ropa como ya lo notaste. Tuve que quitarte la armadura y traerla después ya que era muy pesada, pesa toneladas ese caparazón, además así vería mejor donde te había quemado, pero hey tuvo su lado bueno parece que ¡enserio te vez mejor sin ella bro!, tienes un muy buen cuerpo de todos lados.

El chico planta se enrojeció de las mejillas – si y me viste desnudo… -

-y no solo eso bro, cuando te venia cargando en mi espalda, tu amigo se puso duro como una piedra y solo podías hablar entre sueños, "Delphox… o si Dell o si así Delly" hahahahahaahahahahaha-

-¿e… enserio? – el pokemon erizo volvió a avergonzarse y ponerse completamente rojo

-hahaha lo juro bro… parece que esa chica te trae loco ¿verdad?, ¿es tu novia o qué?

-bueno… n.. no Dell y yo solo somos buenos amigos… -el chico bajo su mirada un poco

-¿enserio? Con lo guapo que son ambos pensé que serían ya una buena pareja?

-bueno si puedes guardar un secreto… ella realmente me gusta desde que era un Chespin, siempre a sido muy linda, se que debería decirle algo pero no me atrevo... solo tú y Greg saben de esto… así que por favor guarda el secreto.

-mis labios están sellados amiguito, ¿Greg es la rana no es así?, vaya el chico parecer no muy buena persona, tiene una muy mala actitud, si me lo permites decir

-nah está bien, él es así de un tiempo para acá no puedo culparte si te cae mal, cambio mucho su actitud desde que evoluciono a Greninja, al parecer nuestro entrenador es bastante más duro con él.

-ya veo, Así que comparten entrenador ¿eh? y ¿cuándo se lo dijiste?

-bueno él se dio cuenta como tu… al parecer hablo de más cuando estoy dormido, aunque él sabe guardar secretos, lo creas o no es un excelente amigo, solo que tiene una mala actitud, una vez lo conozcas mejor te caerá bien.

-bueno pero ¿nunca conseguiste otra novia o algo asi?

-bueno…

-¡oh por dios! No me lo digas, ¿eres virgen aun verdad? Hahahahaha ¡dios no puedo creerlo!

-¿q.. qué? ¿tu estas disfrutando avergonzarme verdad? – el mayor frunció el ceño sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban literalmente ardiendo

-hehe un poco es que realmente te vez lindo avergonzado… - una boba sonrisa se escapó del tigre y lo miro justo a los ojos por unos segundos

-bueno yo… espera ¿qué quieres decir con lindo?

\- nada solo olvídalo dame esa caja la iré a tirar ya está vacía – el tomo la caja y el tipo lucha solo la tomo más fuerte –

-está bien aquí déjala yo la tirare más tarde. – el intento estar firme pero el gato seguía jalándola

-está bien eres mi invitado dame eso – Incineroar comenzó a tirar más fuerte y ambos comenzaron tirar de la caja mas y más fuerte hasta que se comenzó a volver una batalla de fuerza, y la caja se partió en dos tirando a Incineroar de un sentonazo, él se levantó sobando su trasero y vio directamente lo que el albino trataba de ocultar, al parecer su erección seguía sin haber bajado y estaba haciendo un enorme bulto sobre el pantalón, así que el otro solo estaba tapando su rostro muerto de la vergüenza –tu… ¿estas duro aun?.

-creo que debo irme… - Chesnaught se levantó del sillón para casi correr lo más rápido posible del lugar pero el tipo siniestro tomo su garra y lo detuvo.

-espera, tranquilo, Podemos hablar de esto, no es raro somos hombres… y…-

-¡si es raro cuando la razón por la que estoy erecto es por tu culo! – la frustración hizo gritar y decir lo que tenía en mente el erizo.

-¿m... mi culo…? – pregunto sorprendido el felino y apenas el otro chico callo en cuenta lo que dijo solo bajo su mirada

-lo siento… me voy, ¡adiós! – él iba justo a la puerta pero el gato corrió más rápido hacia ella y le impidió salir poniéndose enfrente. -¿Qué quieres?

-¡hablar! No te puedes ir simplemente así, no estoy molesto… digo no es la primera vez que halagan mi culo… bueno un chico si… Pero… no me molesta en lo absoluto.

La mirada de Chesnaught se volvió más oscura y puso sus brazos contra los lados de Incineroar dejándolo sin salida – sal de mi camino… -

-quieres relajarte… enserio me caes bien… no me molesta si tú eres gay… -

-¡no soy gay! ¡Nunca antes me he fijado en otro hombre! – el chico del tipo planta parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas su cara está muy roja y el gato comenzó a sentirse culpable, el trago un poco de saliva y dijo

-esta bien… sabes tengo un buen culo sabes… es bastante normal… tú sigues siendo virgen así que puede que solo sea eso, además estoy seguro de que no te has pajeado en mucho tiempo ¿verdad?, vez todo tiene explicación lógica asi que por favor solo note vayas de esa manera… igual solo puede ser curiosidad… - Incineroar trataba de calmar al chico y solo dio la vuelta para tomar su caparazón y su casco.

\- puede que tenga lógica… - Chesnaught parecía más calmado mientras se ponía su armadura, y el tigre solo dio un largo suspiro.

-¿ves? así que relájate…

-¿puedo tocarlo? – sin darse la vuelta a mirarlo el puercoespín dijo dejando un silencio incomodo algunos segundos

-¿to.. Tocarlo..? – pregunto nervioso e incrédulo el otro chico.

-si… si, solo es curiosidad… tal vez si lo hago… solo se me quite la tonta idea… - pasaron más segundos que parecían una eternidad para el tipo planta hasta que al fin oyó respuesta del gato…

-si… está bien… creo que tienes razón… - el luchador volteo a ver al otro chico incrédulo, era esta vez Incineroar quien estaba con sus mejillas rojas, tanto que se podían ver en su pelaje, el gato- solo empezó a bajar sus pantaloncillos cortos, mostrando que traía puestos el suspensorio que Chess había tomado hace un momento, solo tapando su zona púbica y dejando al aire su increíble trasero- adelante… -

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas Chesnaught ya estaba frente a el… demasiado cerca… el felino so agacho su mirada… era su turno de sentir vergüenza… y solo sintió como las manos del mas alto acariciaban su espalda… hasta llegar llegar a su trasero, apenas lo toco, Incineroar dio un pequeño salto erizándose.

-tienes miedo? Puedo parar si no te gusta –

-no… estoy bien, continua. –

La garras de Chesnaught se paseaban suavemente acariciando su trasero, y después empezó a presionar más dando agarrones y apretando con un poco de fuerza los glúteos del felino. Incineroar solo cerro sus ojos y empezó a sentir la respiración del otro chico en su oreja y él le dijo – parece que lo disfrutas también verdad- al parecer también se estaba formando un bulto en ese calzoncillo que tenía puesto, el comenzaba a tener una erección, que rozo con la del pantalón de Chesnaught.

-e… es normal si me tocan… no se puede evitar… - el gato comenzó a sentir algo raro era como si el chico que conoció ya no estuviera ahí, el tímido y sensible luchador… ya no estaba, de algún modo ahora estaba siendo toqueteado por el… pero ¿en verdad era él? Parecía alguien completamente diferente ahora mismo. Todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió que dejaron de tocarlo.. -¿pasa algo?

-esto esta mal Incineroar debo irme…-

-espera ¿Qué?... – antes de que pudiera detenerlo el tipo planta/lucha corrió a la puerta y salió corriendo de la casa del felino.

-maldita sea ¿Qué acaba de pasar?... creo que debo ir tras el… tal ves se pierda- el tipo fuego subió sus shorts de nuevo y decidió tratar de seguirlo

Pero en esos momentos un irritado Greninja buscaba a alguien conocido por todos lados y encontró a su amiga tipo fuego ya bastante pasada de copas charlando con un Machoke –¡ahí estas! ¡Tú maldita zorra ebria!, ¿dónde está Primarina? –

El Machoke frunció el ceño y contesto por ella -¿oye tienes algún maldito problema amigo?-

El ninja tambien frunció el ceño contestando – no, pero podría haberlo pronto si no dejas de ponerte en mi camino fenómeno – el tipo lucha se molestó pero inmediatamente la chica se puso en medio

-está bien, está bien… lo conozco querido es un amigo mío – la bruja solo puso una mano en el pecho del mesero para poder equilibrarse de alguna manera -¿Qué pasa Greggy?

-¿Cómo que, que pasa? ¡Mírate! Estas echa una jodida alcohólica!, ¿Dónde están Decidueye y Primarina?

-ah si ellos se fueron hace un momento… dijeron algo de un asunto importante yo que se… - Greninja frunció aun mas el ceño y tomo fuertemente de la muñeca a la zorra

-¡Listo! Nos largamos. – apenas hizo eso el Machoke tomo a la chica también y miro con un rostro irritado a la rana

-¿A dónde se supone que la llevas?, esta ebria, ¿cómo estoy seguro que no tienes malas intenciones?, y antes de que la molesta rana contestara o hiciera alguna otra acción, la tipo psíquico, solo se soltó del agarre del mesero y dijo

-está bien es mi amigo, te llamo después lindo ¿vale? –ella guiño el ojo y salió del lugar, el sujeto solo lo acepto y ya afuera del lugar notaban que ya había obscurecido y tenían que regresar al hotel. Todo iba en silencio caminando por la arena hasta que la zorra estaba por tropezar y el tipo agua la atrapo e hizo poner uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y pudieran caminar juntos. –Gr... Gracias… -

-escúchate a ti misma, no puedes ni hablar, ¡ugh! da asco cuando te pones de esta manera, puedo oler tu aliento alcohólico y es completamente desagradable.

La zorra intento alejarse de su amigo molesta y solo consiguió caer de un sentón en la arena.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? Tenemos que llegar al maldito hotel de una jodida vez, no hay tiempo para espectáculos.-

-¡Solo cállate! – la zorra intento pararse y reincorporarse sin éxito volviendo a caer e inmediatamente la rana se acercó a darle una mano y ella de un golpe la alejo - ¡largo! No necesito tu ayuda, ¡Por qué no vas a follarte de una puta vez a la sirena! ¿hu?, tal vez así tu jodido mal humor de mierda se quite y dejes de portarte como un imbécil arruinando nuestras vacaciones… -

El ninja solo se quedó mirando a su amiga cruzado de brazos oyendo cada palabra hasta que terminara - ¿así que de esto se trata todo esto? ¿Jodidos celos? Por eso te pusiste hasta la mierda de borracha… - la zorra ya no dijo nada y solo miro al suelo -vale hay una forma de arreglar esto. – el anfibio se puso en posición de cuclillas acercándose a la zorra que ya tenía los ojos algo llorosos.

-¿Qué… que haces? –la chica solo se sonrojo y comenzó a sentir algo baboso por su pierna, era la lengua de Greninja que se paseaba por ahí.. Ella no dijo nada y solo miro a los ojos a la rana.

-es esto lo que buscabas ¿no es así?... por eso estabas tan cerca de ese Machoke... Solo querías… - el tipo agua se acercó más para acariciar los hombros de la zorra, y bajar lentamente su mano hasta sus pechos y quitar esa chaqueta amarilla que los cubría dejándolos al descubierto al húmedo aire de la playa. La zorra seguía sin moverse y solo movió su cara a un lado sin protestar. –si esto te pone de mejor humor para ir al hotel... lo hare… - la lengua de Greninja se deslizo aún más hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica y sus manos comenzaron a sobar dulcemente sus pechos, cuyos pezones ya estaban empezando a endurecerse… -nunca se te quito lo pequeña zorra ¿verdad?...- sin decir una palabra duraron asi varios minutos con la chica completamente roja tratando de contener sin éxito los gemidos de placer…

Ellos seguían como sin nada aunque la playa cada vez era más fría y oscura hasta que escucharon un sonido en unos arbustos cercanos y la zorra detuvo a la rana –deberíamos ir yendo al hotel… Chess nos debe estar esperando… además no quiero que nos salga una araña – el ninja solo asintió y se paró mientras la chica solo acomodaba sus ropas de nuevo y cuando termino de hacerlo levanto su vista y encontró a Greninja de espaldas, en cuclillas con sus manos hacia atrás.

-sube… - dijo el anfibio azul y la chica solo asintió poniéndose en su espalda mientras este la cargaba de regreso a el hotel… lo que no sabían ellos dos es que alguien los veía desde los arbustos alguien que había llegado corriendo hasta ahí… alguien que ahora tenía el corazón roto. Y las lágrimas estaban escurriendo sin cesar por todas sus mejillas. Chesnaught solo se levantó y camino sin rumbo por la jungla.

El camino y camino… lloro por varios minutos no sabía cuántos exactamente, pero al parecer ya se habían acabado sus lágrimas, no iba concentrado, se sentía triste y al mismo tiempo rabioso, traicionado, se suponía que Greninja era su amigo, el sabía que le gustaba Delphox, su coraje solo hizo que golpeara algunos árboles y estos cayeran de inmediato, fueron alrededor de 5… 6, 7, ya no importaba solo sentía ganas de hacer algo. Sacar esos sentimientos.

Justo esos ruidos que provoco tirando los arboles provocaron un escándalo en el cual hizo que alguien lo encontrara, al parecer Incineroar lo estaba buscando –Al fin chico.. te encontré… pensé que podías estar perdido, así que vine tras de ti y…- de repente a dio un vistazo a su alrededor viendo todos esos árboles destrozados y un Chesnaught con ojos rojos e hinchados… -¿Qué pasa?... ¿paso algo? ¿Fue por lo que hicimos? –

Antes de que dijera otra palabra, el erizo se abalanzo sobre él, el gato cerro los ojos esperando un ataque, pero despues de esperar solo sintió algo presionar sus labios… al abrirlos Chesnaught lo estaba besando y comenzó a enredar sus brazos dándole una abrazo. Después de un par de segundos se separó de el sin soltarlo.

-¿pero qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué carajos? –

El erizo solo hundió la cabeza en el pecho del felino y de repente sintió como el pelaje de su pecho se humedecía, mientras el tipo lucha le dijo -¿puedo quedarme así un momento… lo siento.. lo siento por todo.. pero por favor déjame así solo un momento… -

-va… vale… pero ¿Qué paso? ¿alguien te hizo daño?, si es así juro que matare al bastardo, eres un turista en esta región no estas para malas sorpresas en tu primer día y… - el confundido gato fue callado por otro beso.. que hizo que calleran hacia el pasto del suelo -¿Qué pasa tan de repente? –

-¿te gusta no es así?... déjame tener esto al menos… - las manos del tipo planta comenzaron a delizarse bajo el Short del tigre…

-¡e.. espera! Un segundo… ¿Qué ratos pasa contigo?- y por primera vez Chess volteo hacia arriba, y sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada cristalina y llorosa de el tipo planta dejo callado al chico de fuego.

-por favor… -

-vale… - esa mirada destruida le causo tanta pena al felino, y muchas dudas más, pero por alguna razón solo quería no volver a ver ese rostro, así que si lo hacía sentirse mejor estaría bien… comenzó a sentir como esas garras de la persona que había conocido hoy comenzaban a acariciarlo, invadían debajo de su ropa y tocaban delicadamente su trasero, el seguía sin abrir los ojos y solo quería dejarse llevar… el mentiría si decía que no estaba excitado de alguna manera. Todo iba bien hasta que escucho su nombre ser gritado…

-¡Incineroar! – una voz conocida hizo que abriera sus ojos e inmediatamente se levantara del suelo zafándose de los agarres.. del otro chico.

-¿Rotomdex? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-al fin te encuentro, no hay tiempo debemos correr un ultrumbral se a abierto en el cementerio de Hauoli, Primarina y Decidueye ya están ahí…

-joder no justo ahora… - el felino miro al chico en el suelo y dijo… - lo siento Chess es importante.. debo ir y… -

-vale entiendo no hay problema – el albino se paró y trato de dar una sonrisa, estare bien… gracias Incineroar, de no ser por ti no se que habría hecho. –

-Enserio lo lamento si quieres… -

-no está bien, no te preocupes. Solo quiero decirte algo – el erizo se acercó a murmurar algo en su oreja –eres mio desde ahora y no te compartiré con nadie – el comentario casi inaudible dejo perplejo al gato de fuego y lo hizo sonrojar. Podía haberse quedado ahí pensando horas lo que dijo pero la Rotmodex seguía apresurándolo.

-vale, tengo que irme, Taurus, lleva a Chesnaught al hotel, Rotomdex llama a un Charizard para que venga por mí lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Entendido!- Afirmo la pokedex parlante mientras el tipo planta se subia a la montura

-y Chess… emm yo solo cuídate ¿vale? De verdad lo siento, solo quería que pasaras un dia genial hoy…

-no te preocupes mañana nos veremos – la pokemontura avanzo y no mucho tardo en avistarse un Charizard a lo lejos, ciertamente estaba bastante deprimido hace unos momentos, pero Chesnaught parecía sentirse un poco mejor, y justo al llegar al pokeresort había bastante música, y bastantes pokemon haciendo una grandiosa fiesta con una enorme fogata de centro, y ahí estaba la rana de lengua larga alrededor de bastantes chicas, pero el corrió rápidamente hacia tu dirección para recibirte

-al fin llegas, Dell ya está en su habitación y ¿Qué tal te fue? -

-que te importa – contesto seco el luchador pasando de largo de él, la rana solo se quedó parada ahí por un momento, después de unos segundos solo puso una cara de enfado

-¡tch! eso me gano por preocuparme por los demás… –

Chesnaught llego a su cabaña y solo se tiro sobre su cama abrazando una almohada. Él ya estaba cansado, fue un día duro realmente duro física y emocionalmente y solo quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir así que sus parpados comenzaron a pesar de inmediato y se quedó rápidamente dormido.

* * *

vale vale hice lo que pude por meter todo lo que tenia planeado en este primer capitulo, lamento si es algo corto, pero es mas largo que el anterior ¿no es así?, en verdad quiero recompensar su espera y apoyo, con esta pequeña historia comentarios, criticas y sugerencias puedes dejarme un Review me ayudarías mucho. si conocen a alguien que le pueda gustar este fanfic pueden recomendarlo, !ayúdenme compartiendo!. tal vez así tenga mas ganas de escribir (?), XD una cosita mas probablemente para próximos capítulos, si no es que ya cambiare el ratin de la historia a "M", para mayores de edad así que busquenla en esa sección si no la encuentran. saludos besos y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
